


unrestricted

by dreamerfound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Community: firewhiskeyfic, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Since when did your bookshop have a restricted section, and since when did you start collecting these sorts of books?" Crowley started flipping through the second book.Aziraphale tried to take the books back but the demon moved out of reach. "I've started a new collection."





	unrestricted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while drinking 2 Moscow Mules and 2 Vodka and Sodas during Firewhiskey Fic August 2019. Edited for typos but otherwise untouched.  
Prompt: The Restricted Section

There were a lot of things that Aziraphale liked about Autumn. The weather, foliage, festivals and of course the food. The London Restaurant Festival was just divine. What Aziraphale wasn't quite as fond of were the throngs of students that made attempts to visit his bookshop. That was a thing of nightmares, particularly when they tried to make purchases. 

He'd managed to shoo the remaining customers out, locking the door behind them. He scowled at the giant black and red snake as he slid from behind a bookshelf. "You could have scared them off earlier, you know?" 

The snake slowly transformed into the shape of a man, a very attractive man with flame-red hair and dressed all in black. "If you don't want customers, why open at all, angel?"

Aziraphale didn't dignify that question with an answer. They'd had this conversation before, many a time. He straitened his waistcoat and moved away from the door. He had books to return to their rightful places after all. Aziraphale brushed past Crowley on his way to reshelve some books when the demon grabbed the book of the top of the pile he was carrying. 

"What's this?" Crowley held out 'Sex Lives of the Roman Emperors' "Since when did you carry this sort of book?"

"It's history," Aziraphale said trying to take the book back. Crowley grabbed another book. It was 'The Joy of Sex'

"And this one, is this history too?" Crowley's smile was wide and wicked. 

"The University students keep dipping into the restricted section." Aziraphale wrung his hands.

"Since when did your bookshop have a restricted section, and since when did you start collecting these sorts of books?" Crowley started flipping through the second book.

Aziraphale tried to take the books back but the demon moved out of reach. "I've started a new collection." 

Crowley looked up from the book. "Really? And this is where you went with it, did you? Interesting." He closed the book and handed it back with the other he had taken. "So, where's this mysterious restricted section you were going on about?"

The angel eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just thought I'd lend a hand." 

"Fine." Aziraphale handed half the books to Crowley. "Follow me," he said and led the demon the stairs to his new collection. It was still in it's beginning stages but he'd begun to collect all sorts of historical books on sex as well as a handful of erotica. He'd even managed to get his hands on some intriguing pieces of sensual art.

Aziraphale was a bit nervous leading Crowley into this new space, particularly since he'd been the inspiration for this burgeoning interest of his. Hands shaking, he dropped the remaining books in his hands. 

"You okay there, angel?" Crowley reached down and picked up the dropped books and put them on a nearby table. It was less cluttered up here than in most of the rest of the bookshop. 

"Jolly good, not to worry, everything is..." 

Crowley took the angel's shaking hands in his. "Tickety-boo?"

Aziraphale laughed nervously. "Yes, that."

"Why don't we sit down?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale was about to tell him that he didn't have a sofa up here when a very sleek sofa in black leather appeared beside him. "Oh well, I guess that works." He let the demon help him to the sofa, their hands still entwined. 

"So the books?" Crowley asked gently.

"They're just books, you know me and books." Aziraphale sat stiffly, afraid to move, afraid of what he might do if he let himself move.

"Okay, they're just books. You can tell yourself that if it makes you happy." Crowley started to pull his hands away and Aziraphale held on.

"No, sorry. Maybe, it's something more." He took a breath, it was time to be brave. "They're research." 

"Research,really?" Crowley's grin widened. Aziraphale wondered when had the demon's eyes gone full serpent? He loved Crowley's eyes. He'd been wearing the sunglasses less and less when in the bookshop, Aziraphale approved, he hated when he couldn't see those gorgeous yellow eyes. 

"Yes, I'll have you know that the pursuit of knowledge is always a worthy goal."

"Sure, but since when where you interested in sex?"

"I didn't say I was interested in sex," Aziraphale said defensively. 

"The books kind of say it for you, angel." 

"Right, well. Since neither Heaven nor Hell is actively on our backs, so to speak, I thought it might be time to give something new a try. Something that I've been drawn to for a while now." Aziraphale wished he'd started this conversation over a bottle of wine. He had a nice vintage in his office that would have been just perfect for this conversation. 

"You thought you'd give sex a try now that you're free from Heavenly obligations? Is that what you're saying, angel?" Crowley seemed nervous suddenly, and wasn't that a strange thing. 

Aziraphale miracled up the bottle of wine he'd just been thinking about onto a nearby table and freed up one of his hands to grab it. He used another minor miracle to open it and then handed it to the demon. Crowley took a swig and handed it back. Aziraphale took a sip.

"I thought I'd see if the object of my affection --"

"The object of your affection? What are you on about, angel?" Crowley took the wine back and downed a significant portion of it. 

"The demon that I'm in love with, does that work better for you, dear?" Aziraphale said, the demon's nervousness making him feel a little brave.

The demon sputtered and put the wine down on the floor. "You're in love with me?"

"Yes, have I failed to mention that before now?" 

The demon shook his head. "Must have slipped your mind."

"No, I was just afraid. Sorry, I'd always meant to be braver. Hopefully, it's not too late now." Aziraphale took Crowley's face in his hands and leaned in, just barely brushing his lips against the demon's.

"Is this okay?" Aziraphale pulled away, for just a moment.

"yesss" Crowley hissed and pulled the angel into his arms. 

After a bit more kissing, Crowley pulled away. "I love you too, you know that, right, angel?"

"I do know, but it's nice to hear." Aziraphale smiled.

"So that research, anything you have in mind?"

"Do you have any favorites?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm new at this sort of thing too." Crowley looked slightly embarrassed. 

"But, you're a demon." Aziraphale had always assumed that Crowley was experienced in those sorts of earthly delights. He was the serpent of Eden after all. He basically invented temptation.

"And you're a hedonist. Are you telling me you've never indulged? Not even a little bit?" 

"Well there was a little kissing with the dancing, but other than that, no. I've never been interested in humans in that way."

"Me neither." Crowley made a face of disgust. 

"I've really only been interested in one person in that way," Aziraphale said.

"Yeah, Is it me?" A bit of confidence worked it's way back into Crowley's smile.

"What do you think?" Aziraphale slid his hand up Crowley's thigh. 

"I think, you should show me something you've learned in one of your new books," Crowley said stroking himself through his trousers. Aziraphale felt himself go hard at the sight. Corporeal forms were certainly interesting, weren't they?

"First I think we could both do with a little less clothing on, don't you think?" 

Crowley snapped his fingers and a moment later they were both naked.

Aziraphale sighed. "That wasn't what I meant. There's a certain benefit to undressing each other, I believe." Though Aziraphale was seeing how this expediting of things could be beneficial as well. Crowley's vessel was as lovely as he remembered it from when he had inhabited it briefly. Not that he had been paying that much attention to certain things, because that would have been wrong, or something. 

"Next time," Crowley said, like a promise. 

Aziraphale straddled the demon, letting his own hardness slide against Crowley's. It was exquisite. He was starting to see why humans made such a fuss about this sort of thing. The sensations were incomparable. He had taken himself in hand before, but this was different, this was more.

Crowley nipped at his neck while their cocks slid against each other. Aziraphale could feel the tension building. He let his hands explore the demon, touching skin and hidden scales at the base of his spine. Their mouths found each other again and when their orgasms ripped through them, their cries were muffled. The crashing sound of books falling to the ground was not, however.

"What was that?" Aziraphale said, feeling a bit light-headed and dazed.

Crowley licked the angel's neck, forked tongue tickling. "Wingsss."

Aziraphale looked about and realized his wings were out. "Oh my, hadn't meant for that to happen."

Crowley snapped his fingers and the books were back in their right place. "Not a problem."

"So that was..." Aziraphale wasn't sure he had the words to describe it. It had been pleasurable, more than really. It had been comforting. Being that close to Crowley, touching him, feeling him. It had been everything.

"I liked it, a bit messy though." 

Aziraphale realized they were a bit sticky. "Oh, I'll take care of that." He snapped his fingers and cleaned the both of them up. 

Crowley maneuvered them so that they were reclining on the sofa, Crowley's head on Aziraphale's chest. "What do you think you'd like to try next?" the demon asked.

Aziraphale thought back to some of the things he'd read about. "How does fellatio sound to you?" The angel liked the way the word felt on his lips, but he thought he might like the way Crowley's cock felt in his mouth even more and hopefully soon he'd get to find out.


End file.
